


It's with you

by Wolflover21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), klance, shullara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflover21/pseuds/Wolflover21
Summary: Keith is getting married but not to Lance. They broke up two years ago but Lance still loves Keith.





	It's with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully a multiple chapter series. Hope you enjoy <3

It’s with you by surreal-snow  
   
The mail came later than it usually did, almost like a sign from God that it was too late to try now. With the mail came unwanted news for Lance. Pidge informed Hunk, Allura, Lance, and Coran that Keith was engaged and getting married in 6 months and they were all invited—even Lance, even though he and Keith had broken up 2 years ago on not fantastic terms. 

Lance was at a loss for words. He couldn’t believe Keith was getting married at 22, let alone marrying a man. Lance knew better than to think that though. He’d dated Keith for nearly 6 months before Keith broke it off, saying he couldn’t trust Lance and that everything in their relationship now felt like a sham. The reason they broke up completely was still unclear. Lance had never felt so hurt. He’d loved Keith, more than anyone else he’d ever dated—in fact, he was the only man Lance had ever dated. He found out he was bisexual by feeling attracted and loving Keith. So to imagine Keith had moved on pretty quickly and was getting married in 6 months was startling to say the least. Almost more importantly, Lance couldn’t believe Keith had invited him. Lance thought about what Hunk said about Keith doing that to convince all his exes that he was off the market.

Hunk had said it jokingly, but Lance couldn’t get it out of his head. Every time he glanced at that letter on the counter, he swallowed back bile that threatened to drown him in self-pity and shame. He should be the one marrying Keith, not whoever the hell it was who got him. Lance hadn’t bothered to learn his name. It didn’t really matter all that much to him. 

When the day of the wedding finally came, Lance could barely keep himself together. Everyone was dressed in outfits that fit their aura colors, as Keith’s finance had insisted upon it. Pidge was wearing an adorable lacy emerald green gown with green pearls to match, everything going with her eyes. Hunk wore a black tux with a yellow bow tie, and black leather pants. Both parts of his outfit choked him but the wedding was just for a day, so he’d manage. Allura wore a bright pink frilly dress that swirled when she turned, her long white hair in two braids down her back. Coran, who always wore something flamboyant and noticeable was wearing a neon orange suit to match his flowing mustache and black dress shoes. Lance, in his usual show-offy fashion, wore a blue silk tuxedo with matching tie and black wool pants to go with it. 

Glancing around the clearing, Lance was overwhelmed by the preparations. The tables were stacked high with foods of all kinds: chicken, beef, pork, vegetables, veggie burgers, the works. The food seemed never ending, as chefs kept coming by to restock the tables, taking empty plates back toward the kitchen. He spotted Keith, talking to Shiro, who Lance had remembered almost had to cancel because of his wedding plans with Allura and his broken arm. He couldn’t dance so he was just there to give his support then head back home before the dancing started and he felt bad for not being able to join in on the fun.

Keith watched Shiro scurry off toward the food station and found Lance looking at him fondly. Their eyes met, purple amethysts looking into pure blue pools. They just stared each other down awkwardly for a while, not really sure what to say to each other. 

“Hey…” Lance tried.  
“Hey…uh, thanks for coming Lance.” Keith replied, holding out his hand.

Keith was just making the whole situation worse and suddenly Lance wished he hadn’t come. Nevertheless, Lance took Keith’s hand in his and shook it. 

“Nice set up you’ve got here.” Lance said absentmindedly, just trying to ease the obvious tension between them.  
“Yeah, my boyf—finance wanted a big wedding. I’m not so fond of those but he always gets what he wants.”

They looked at each other again. Lance thought he could feel eyes on the back of his neck, his friends gazing at him sympathetically. This was the worst thing he’d had to do in a while, and he’d fought an entire Galra fleet. 

“Well, I’m happy for you.” Lance answered, holding up a glass of wine from the drink station, toasting to Keith’s engagement. 

Keith smiled at him, happy that Lance was taking Keith becoming unavailable so well--despite the awkwardness. But deep down Lance felt his heart ache. How could Keith invite him to his wedding? Where he’d be marrying someone else? Did he not know Lance still had feelings for him? Was he that oblivious? Or did he just not care at all?  
It had been two years and still Lance wasn’t over Keith. Keith was the first person he’d truly loved. He’d wanted to work on their relationship so they could make it work, but Keith hadn’t seen the point. We’re just not compatible. We’ll still be friends though. Keep in touch with me, okay?  
Lance had laughed out loud thinking about what Keith had said once. Keith, the man who had stopped messaging him two days after they’d broken up. Keith, who had blocked Lance on all his social medias, who’d changed his phone number and address and so many other things so Lance wouldn’t be able to find him or stalk him—not that Lance even would try to do those things, as much as he may have wanted to at one point. Lance knew better than that. He had tried to move on, but he just couldn’t get Keith out of his head.

Keith hadn’t talked to him for two years and suddenly they were standing face to face, at his wedding, where Lance would have to see him marry someone else. Lance gulped, heading over to the drink station, hoping to numb his pain a little with alcohol.


End file.
